


Beast 02

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道设定*微sm，s0m1*略病娇海*阅读请谨慎





	Beast 02

02  
李东海对李赫宰的占有欲，可以从小时候开始说起来。李赫宰是他爸爸不知道从哪儿抱回来的养子，也就比他大了几个月而已，不过刚来的时候个头可比他小不少。李东海不明白李赫宰存在的意义是什么，他问爸爸这是什么。  
他只记得爸爸抚着他的头揉了揉，手指轻轻按摩头皮的感觉很舒服。  
“这是你的玩伴，以后会一直陪着你。”

“只是我的吗？”  
东海那时候很小，无法理解成人世界的弯弯绕绕，只能捕捉到对他来说有用的信息。

“对，只是你的。”

李东海小时候白嫩嫩的像个团子，眉开眼笑地抓住李赫宰的手握紧宣布“你是我的哦！”  
他说完还笑嘻嘻的晃了晃胳膊，丝毫不知道自己握着的那双同样稚嫩的手刚刚被迫学会怎么干净利落的一招杀人，那本来是他应该学的。李赫宰看着自己眼前的人没说话，悄悄用力回握住那只小手。  
后来他们一起长大，李赫宰越来越惹眼，个头也在青春期的时候一下子窜起来，褪去婴儿肥以后露出些许锋芒，李东海爆棚的占有欲从那个时候开始爆发。  
高中时期桀骜不驯的男孩子总要格外受欢迎一些，李赫宰又是天生清冷性子，不喜欢对着陌生人笑也没什么表情，看起来跟言情小说里的冰山男主没什么差别。倒是李东海每天笑嘻嘻的，小表情特别多看着可爱的不得了。

有情窦初开的小女生偷偷摸摸给李赫宰递情书，粉色信纸还散发着茉莉香水的味道，那时候开始一直到后来李东海最讨厌的就是茉莉香。最初李赫宰收到的时候一直瞒着不敢告诉人，他是知道李东海最讨厌这些了，但瞒来瞒去也抵挡不住高中时期热情直白的女生。  
课间回来桌子上正大光明摆着巧克力和信纸，明眼人一看就明白怎么回事，李东海上一秒还笑呵呵的脸下一秒就耷拉下来，盯着他的桌子恨不得盯出俩洞。李赫宰冷汗都出来了，生怕他误会赶紧拉着李东海的手解释，被人一把甩开。

“谁放的？”

笑呵呵的人偶尔沉下脸也是挺有威慑力的，课间热闹的班级一下子冷下来，李赫宰一看架势不对慌忙把人拉出去，被李东海扯着领子一把拽过去。他还没反应过来，李东海直接环着他的脖子吻上去。  
那是真正意义上的初吻，他们俩那时候也不太会接吻，嘴唇碰嘴唇就算是了。李赫宰吓得眼睛瞪得溜圆，盯着近在咫尺的长睫毛愣住。李东海一吻终了松开他，又拽着他的领带往前走了两步，目光在人群中精准的锁定一个人，耀武扬威的冲她扬起下巴。

“李赫宰，我的。”

后来被李东海父亲大发雷霆的揍了一顿，主要是揍李赫宰。李东海也挨打了，都是替李赫宰挡的时候被误伤的，就这样也没拦住。最后愣是把这个一直看起来好脾气软趴趴的孩子惹火了，像个被激怒的小奶虎，随便抓着地上的玻璃杯碎片当锋利的刃扎到打他的人背上，鲜血染深了那人的外套。  
李赫宰后来回想起来，这好像是李东海长到那么大第一次真正意义上生气。眼睛都气红了，浑身打着哆嗦站在他面前。其实那些拳头落在他身上真的没那么疼，他被李东海爸爸送去训练的时候比这遭罪的多。但是李东海可不管这么多，把他扶起来扯回房间里，一锁上门眼泪稀里哗啦的往下流，可把他吓坏了。  
李东海一边抹眼泪一边恶狠狠地掐着他脖子警告“你怎么不反抗？！”

“只有我可以打你，其他人没这个资格。”

“爸爸说过，你是我一个人的。”

当时李东海凶的像个护食的小虎，龇牙咧嘴的。李赫宰当时也就十七八岁，看着他那张牙舞爪的样子露出后来经常对着他时会有的表情，轻轻地勾起嘴角把他拉到身前抱了抱答应。  
“好，我的小少爷。”

 

李赫宰翻了个身叹气，他又做噩梦了，梦到以前训练时候的那些恐怖经历。可能人年纪大了越来越遭不住这种回忆，现在要是再让他经历一遍当年的那些，他肯定是受不住的。旁边李东海缩成一团睡得正香，一只手还拽着他的衣角。跟小时候一样，面上凶的像个小老虎，其实就是一戳就破的纸老虎。  
他悄悄翻身下床走到阳台上透气，前几天李东海在他身上留下的痕迹还没消，他也懒得穿件衣服遮一下，直接光着上身站在阳台上吹风。  
这个季节的晚上还是有点凉，李赫宰站了一会突然觉得冷，搓了搓胳膊想着再待一会就赶紧回去，万一人睡到一半发现他不在又要不开心。正想着身后被披上件温热的外套，紧接着腰间一紧缠上一双手臂。  
李东海困的声音都腻在一起，迷迷糊糊靠在他背上抱怨“说了几次不许随便离开我？”

“对不起……我实在是太闷了。”李赫宰摸着腰间交缠的小手侧过身，把身后的人拢到身前，宽大外套裹住两个人。  
李东海侧过头靠在他身上“睡不着？”

“做噩梦了，有点难受。”李赫宰偏过头，犹豫着想亲他，快要凑到额角又突然想起什么停下。  
李东海察觉到后抬起头，扭了扭身体和他面对面，微微扬起头闭上眼“想亲就亲，等什么呢。”

“等你给我糖……”李赫宰只觉得噩梦惊醒后心里的郁气瞬间消散，捧着他的脸吻过去。

半夜又是刚睡醒的，两个人抱在一起亲着亲着就擦枪走火，李赫宰念着第二天要谈工作不敢碰他，李东海倒不愿意了，李赫宰睡觉不爱穿内裤他就顺着睡裤的边儿把手伸进去，抓着已经苏醒的那根在手里揉捏，从马眼溢出的液体打湿他的手掌。

“装什么正经，你沾了我一手。”

李赫宰垂头不语，低头埋在他锁骨上轻轻啃咬，一路顺着身体的曲线滑到下身，熟门熟路地扯下内裤套弄几下含进口中。李东海的呼吸随之加重，手指插进他发间抓弄，胯部轻微地跟着他的节奏前后摆动。  
他喜欢主导节奏的感觉，李东海突然向后撤出，扶着自己的性器贴着李赫宰的脸颊蹭了蹭“去床上，我想要。”

“明天还要谈生意...我用手帮你。”李赫宰主动舔了舔性器讨好，明天的活动他们两个人都得去，他可不想把人弄得一瘸一拐出门，不舒服了回来又要怨他没轻重。  
李东海皱起眉有些不悦，他想要什么李赫宰就应该立刻给他。

“我现在就想要。”他郑重的宣布，拉着人的手腕拽起来往屋里走，把李赫宰推到床上跟着爬上去。两根肉棒挤在一起相互磨蹭，激得李赫宰闷哼几声，撸了把性器沾着液体的手摸上那隐秘的洞口。  
李东海贴着他的鼻尖主动塌下腰，眼睛紧盯着他的表情“要听话，不然明天让你带着环出门。”

“那我听话会有奖励吗？”李赫宰说着，插进一根手指搅弄他的后穴。李东海脸颊染上些粉红，有些喘息的笑了。  
他笑起来像只猫咪，贴着李赫宰的脸庞蹭蹭。

“我就是奖励。”

 

李赫宰是特别适合穿正装的身材，肩宽腰窄腿长。李东海坐在沙发上眯着眼打量眼前的男人，深蓝色的绒西装外套搭的黑色衬衫，正对着镜子整理领带。他上下打量一圈皱起眉，今天是去签合同的，这人倒穿的像是去结婚的。

“赫”  
几乎是他出声的一瞬间，李赫宰立刻回头看过去，李东海冲他勾了勾手指“你过来。”

？  
李赫宰刚走去就被扯着领带拉低身体，领带结一下子束紧勒得他脸通红。李东海一脸不爽掸了掸他的外套“把这身脱了。”

“东海，来不及了…没时间做了，回来再说好不好？”李赫宰还以为他想玩什么，抬腕看了看时间有些为难。  
李东海听完更不舒服了，压低胳膊肘的高度连带李赫宰又被迫向下弯了弯腰，两人的脸几乎贴在一起。

“我是让你换身衣服，你穿得这么好看想当开屏的公孔雀吗？”李东海紧盯着他的双眼，毫不掩饰自己的真实想法。

“还有，你不许拒绝我，不管什么时候。”他撅起嘴借此表达自己的不满，皱了皱鼻子凶巴巴的，被李赫宰笑着亲了一口。那人不顾自己被勒得额角的血管凸起，握住他的手。

“我听你的，你喜欢我穿哪个我就穿哪个。”

 

路上李东海还是高兴不起来，折腾了大半天李赫宰穿最普通的黑西装白衬衫他也觉得太惹眼了，出门前赌气扯着人亲了半天，最后还宣示主权一样咬破他的嘴角才罢休。  
李赫宰坐在他旁边看pad上的合同，垂着眼睛时不时地眨一眨。李东海看了半天烦躁的转回头，顺便瞪了一眼开车的司机警告“你不许看他！”

该死的李赫宰怎么穿什么都这么好看！  
不穿也很好看。

李东海在名义上还是他们家白道生意的董事长，只是不管事罢了，大大小小的事情都扔给李赫宰一个人忙活，看起来跟被李赫宰架空权力没什么区别。他天生长了张没什么威慑力的脸，估摸着他父亲也是因为看出这孩子的优缺点当年才特意带回李赫宰的。  
进到包间之前，李东海父亲那辈的一个老董事偷偷把他拽到一边说话。现在没到吃饭时间，到场的人都两三成群在大厅攀谈，说着些生意上他不爱听的客套话。李赫宰被今天来签合同的女董事缠住了，就这么一会分神的功夫，李东海就被人拉到一边叙旧。  
老头具体说了什么李东海压根没仔细听，眼睛一直瞟着不远处吃味。那女的都快要贴上李赫宰了，说话就说话，有必要挨得这么近吗？

“小海，如果有旁的什么人白眼狼你可以告诉我，我答应你爸爸好好照顾你。”

李东海胡乱答应两句眼睛压根没离开李赫宰，趁着老董事看表的功夫抬脚向李赫宰的方向去，他最讨厌别人觊觎他的东西，尤其是对李赫宰有什么企图。碍着在场的人多，不然他非要把李赫宰这身衣服扒下来，塞上口球双手绑到身后挂在自己旁边，然后射到他身上浑身都涂满自己的精液，像野兽一样标记气味。  
他笑意盈盈的凑到李赫宰身边，巧妙的把那女人隔开“赫宰，我们进去吧。”

“再等一下。”李赫宰看清他表情的一瞬间就知道今晚自己应该做什么了，单手拍拍他的后腰安抚，凑到他耳边小声说道“我错了，晚上回去再说好不好。”

当然不好。  
李东海想做的事情从来都是一定要去做，饭吃到一半的时候李赫宰突然脸色一变，捉住大腿内侧胡乱揉捏的手。李东海十分镇定地转过脸，趁着没人注意调皮的冲他眨眨眼。李赫宰刚要开口，之前拽着他不让走的女董事突然打岔。  
“我很欣赏赫宰年轻有为，不知道有没有兴趣和我喝一杯？”

“当然，是我的荣幸。”  
一见李东海脸色一变似是想反驳回去，李赫宰赶紧举起酒杯截断他的话头。这个合作案谈了快要三个月，眼瞧着就差最后签合同这一下就是回家挨顿打让人冲着他发火也别功亏一篑。但李东海瞬间沉下脸，之前放在他腿上的手也收回去，下颌的肌肉变换几下似是咬牙切齿恨不得把桌子咬出个牙印儿来。  
李东海咬着牙压下心里翻腾的醋意，看见李赫宰还在面上带着笑意圆滑附和更是来气。原来已经熟悉到可以叫本名的程度了吗？

李赫宰咽下红酒后余光瞄着他的表情有些心虚，上次有人跟他若有若无的暗示他没有正面回绝之后李东海是怎么样了来着。他紧张的咽了下口水，之前都想不到还可以往那里插东西的，被堵住射精口的同时刺激前列腺的体验他真的不想再经历第二次了。  
其实李东海明白他在顾虑什么，所以一直忍着。理智上思考是很轻松就能想明白的事情，可内心的想法就不是这么好说服了。他把双手交握在一起放到唇前挡住小半张脸，眼睛盯着对面的人签好字后第一时间转过头笑逐颜开。  
“赫，我有事想和你单独说。”

李赫宰抿嘴，乞求的望着他希望别在这，他心里有数今天把人惹生气了，他也知道李东海能做到什么程度。收到他的示弱信号后李东海冲他扁嘴，无声的做口型。

我、偏、要。

 

李赫宰欠欠身子关上包间门时想着，他这辈子怕是都没法拒绝李东海的，就算是要他命只要这人亲亲他就可以拿走。李东海看他离开以后低下头浅笑，冲刚刚的女董事递了个友好的眼神，他最知道怎么利用自己的外貌了。刚刚这人一会递一个眼神给李赫宰，是当他看不见么。  
这个年龄的女人大概都会喜欢他这种类型的男人吧，李东海知道她上钩了，冲她眨眨眼起身离开。这次的合作已经达成，不管这个女人接下来看到什么都没有办法违约。李东海拐弯前特意看了眼身后，确定那人不会跟丢才继续走。

李赫宰已经在那里等他，在走廊的尽头靠着墙，外套被他脱下来搭在臂弯，白衬衫规整的束进黑色西裤之中。见他来了站直身体，手足无措的拿着外套不知道该做什么好，他实在想不到在外面能做点什么让人开心。李东海在他面前站定，歪着头冲他笑“这要是在家里，知道该怎么办吧？”

李赫宰点点头，不吱声。  
李东海约摸着身后跟来的人应该快到拐角了，略微提高了嗓音“你自己脱，还是我帮你？”

李赫宰根本不知道他在算计什么，咬着下唇犹豫半天，小心翼翼把外套递给他“可以帮我一下吗？”

拐角处偷偷看这边的女董事捂住自己的嘴倒吸口气，她不知道这两个帅哥居然是这种关系。这个合作案达成她出了不少力，也是想着事成之后能揩些油水。  
李东海余光瞄见地上的人影，弯弯嘴角接过他的外套搭到肩膀，手指碰了碰他的腰带“脱掉。”

在公众场合做这种事很难为情，李赫宰再三犹豫还是只把手搭在腰间的皮扣上乞求“东海，能不能……”

“不能。”  
李东海干脆扯开他的皮带直接拉下裤链，隔着内裤搔了搔那还在沉睡的巨物有些委屈，眉间皱起好似受了什么天大的冤枉“你又拒绝我，已经两次了。”

“对不起。”李赫宰叹口气自暴自弃把裤子的扣解开，他们对彼此都了如指掌，李东海只手指划了几下内裤的布料他就已经乖乖跟着立正站好。  
李东海知道身后那个人还没走，难得在惩罚的时候主动贴近他以便挡住视线，单手环住李赫宰脖子贴在一起退到墙边，一手在他下身快速撸动。他手小，抓着李赫宰的性器握得紧紧的才能勉强圈住。他肯接触这对于李赫宰来说是糖果了，李赫宰环住他的腰进入状态，粗重的喘息在走廊里回响着。  
拐弯处缩着的人影不安的动了动，明显被这一系列眼见的事实惊到，慌张退了几步转身快步离开。高跟鞋在厚重地毯上的声音有些失了分寸，李赫宰一瞬间睁大眼睛推开李东海“有人！”

被推开的人稳住身子后不慌不忙地走回他面前，三根手指晃了晃“第三次了。”  
李赫宰手足无措，抓着他的手包在手心“不是…刚才，有人、有脚步声。”

李东海冲他一笑，自顾自蹲下身子把他翘着的下身含进嘴里吞吐几下，套弄时向上抬着眼睛“那你还这么兴奋，想被人看到吗？”

这对李赫宰来说几乎算是天大的奖赏了，他被李东海这一系列的动作弄得摸不着头脑，他明显是把人惹不开心了，一直没顺着他的心思来，按照常理应该是惩罚才对。  
不过他很快就知道了。  
李东海简单的口了几下吐出嘴中的物什，单手扯下领带折了两折绕在根部转圈打结。李赫宰本闭着眼享受身下难得的服务，滚烫的性器突然接触到微凉顺滑的布料有些诧异，低头看见李东海正在上边手指飞舞几下缠绕领带打结。

“东海……”

李东海不满的弹了弹被他恶趣味系上蝴蝶结的柱身，向上挑着眼角“你今晚还想得痛快了吗？”

“对不起，主人。”

他总算是开心了，像是刚堆完雪人后的小朋友一样十分满意的拍拍手站起身，盯着自己的杰作得意得眉开眼笑。  
“好啦，你穿上吧。”

李赫宰头大如斗，盯着自己肿胀下身不知道说什么好，李东海抓着撸了两把还有点舍不得放开的意思“快点，我们还得回去呢。”

李赫宰动了动，抓着裤子十分委屈又不敢跟他对着来“我坚持不了那么久…”

“好说，你还真想戴着这个吃饭啊？”李东海双手抱着他的脖子轻轻拍了拍安抚，替他拉好裤子的拉链后退一步抱臂。

“赶紧穿好，咱们回家好好说说今晚的事。”


End file.
